1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cornice system and more particularly pertains to hiding a curtain rod and creating a decorative appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative cornices is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative cornices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of hiding curtain rods and creating decorative appearances are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,362 issued Jul. 27, 1999 to Smiley relates to a Window Cornice Assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,204 issued Nov. 28, 2000 to Santoro relates to a Decorative Cornice. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,523 issued Dec. 5, 2000 relates to a Magnetic Base Holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cornice system that allows hiding a curtain rod and creating a decorative appearance.
In this respect, the cornice system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hiding a curtain rod and creating a decorative appearance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cornice system which can be used for hiding a curtain rod and creating a decorative appearance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.